Isabelle du Nord
Isabelle du Nord was a Fayettian archer who fought in the Yakovian Revolution. '''She fought in '''General Rudolf's army and played a crucial role in the overall victory of the revolutionaries. Despite not being an original Rybaki herself, Isabelle found herself in the right place at the right time to become a Yakovian, and was even granted Yakovian citizenship at the end of the war by King Alm. Throughout her time with the Yakovians, Isabelle managed to learn to speak Old Rybaki '''quite well, and has maintained her Yakovian identity throughout her life. Early Life Isabelle was born in 457 to the du Nord family in the '''Vie du Nord '''district of '''Covington '''in the '''Kingdom of Fayette. She was raised in a rather wealthy household in an upper class neighborhood in Fayette, and was the daughter of a well respected Fayettian diplomat. Like most of the wealthier Fayettians, she spoke both Rybaki '''and '''Lexinais. She receiver an above average education in the city, but spent a majority of her life at home with her mother. When Isabelle was 7 years old, her father was assassinated in the Massacre of 464 '''by a Pre-Yakovian revolutionary in Novyy Albatross. The assassination completely changed her life, for not only did she lose her father, but her mother was threatened by '''King Ivanovich '''not to make public the horrible events that took place. Because of this, her family could find no help in Covington, and her mother decided it was best for the both of them to run away to '''Westminster in the Kingdom of Eagland to the north. Fed up with the idea of living in Westminster, Isabelle ran away from home that next day on her way home from school. She took the Anatrack to Gransylvania Station where she found her way to Charleston ''(Port-au-Charles)'.'' Involvement with Les Loups Froids After managing to reach Charleston all by herself, Isabelle found herself involved with ''Les Loups Froids ''(The Cold Wolves) of Charleston. Les Loups Froids are a notorious '''Lexinais based gang that formed in the mid 200s. Their peak was during the years of the Cold War (261-262) when they managed to take control of the Gransylvanian government. During Isabelle's time, they are still a feared gang but nowhere near holding that level of power. Isabelle joins the gang by poor circumstance when she found herself snooping around one of their tents. She wrote in a journal that she was looking at the bed that she now knows to have once belonged to Avatar Alexander, a well known member of Les Loups Froids. After snooping around for too long, she met their contemporary leader Louis and he demands that she stay with them to avoid the possibility of her revealing their identities to the capital. It was with Les Loups Froids that Isabelle became a seasoned archer, and quickly rose to become the most talented one in the gang. She remained with them for years, until given a mission by Louis to seek out a fellow member named Anton in the Tundra. Isabelle was told that if she managed to discover where Anton was in the Tundra, she would earn her freedom to choose whether or not she would like to remain in the gang. Excursion into the Tundra Right after receiving orders to seek out Anton, Isabelle was loaded into a wagon that brought her to the far east of Gransylvania where she boarded a ship to the Tundra. The Tundra is an infamous province known for being the dumping ground of international criminals. Its harsh conditions are a near impossible challenge to anyone who is dumped there. After a few days of traveling and finding no sign of Anton, Isabelle writes that she stumbled into the ruins of Fort Acqua, a destroyed fort that was used by the Evazians during the Cold War. At the top of the crumbling fort she meets two men huddled around a fire. Although unbeknownst to her at the time, the two men were Thierry '''and '''Mikhail, and they were both revolutionaries. Thierry agrees to let Isabelle stay with him in their makeshift village to the north of the fort. Moroz Isabelle goes with Thierry to his home in Moroz (Мороз), a village built by all of the rebels who were banished from Albatross after the Massacre of 464. Since then, they have been setting up camps all over the tundra and collecting the banished rebels to help them prepare to fight back. It was in Moroz that Isabelle met and became very close with notable revolutionaries like General Rudolf, Alexei, Pavlov, Macqueline, '''and even '''Avatar Yakov who was there at the time. Isabelle formed a close relationship with all of them, and has maintained them all throughout her life. She agreed to help the rebels with their cause, and lent them her bow. Her time in Moroz was spent getting to know the villagers, spending time with her friends, but most importantly training for the planned revolution. Although Isabelle's original intention was to try to find Anton in Moroz, she established a new identity there and left her past behind. With the help of Avatar Yakov, Isabelle was able to not only contact her mother, but discover the identity of her father's killer which would become what changed everything for her. After several years of living in Moroz, Isabelle grew very close to a Kosomarquis named Macqueline. It was because of that friendship that prompted Isabelle to ask her to accompany her in an excursion to Evazia '''to hunt down Mikhail, the man who assassinated her father. Although Macqueline agreed to help, they could not get very far. Just before they made it to the border, they were attacked by Rybaki guards. Isabelle was captured, and Macqueline was thrown in the snow to freeze. Prisoner in Revolutionary New Albatross Isabelle was captured and brought to New Albatross where she was imprisoned in the basement of the Albatross Palace. It was there that Isabelle finally encountered Anton, and although disgusted with him at first, managed to empathize with him for he was too conned by Les Loups Froids. They spoke a lot during their time together. After a week, General Rudolf, presuming that Isabelle was sent to Albatross, had a spy deliver a letter to the chamber. The letter included instructions for finding a secret box left there by Rudolf when he was imprisoned there himself. Isabelle did manage to find the box. It was a small box that contained a small dagger. After retrieving the dagger, guards came down to beat Anton. They beat him to death right in front of Isabelle, and at this time Isabelle used the dagger to escape. After escaping, she quickly found the rebels that were still in Albatross living in the basement of Yakov's home. It was there that Isabelle met Alm. The Yakovian Revolution The revolution began in two places at once, but the main indicator of the birth of the revolution was the Rybaki invasion of Moroz, and the legendary '''Great Big Light. The Great Big Light was a light stronger than that of the sun that shined above Moroz. It was so bright that Isabelle was able to see it from Albatross. It was even visible from cities like Kijkomhoog, Isyankale, Kingsbridge, '''and '''Eskidere. Isabelle earned her nickname "the Eagle" during her fights alongside Alm behind the barricades of the city. After a few days fighting in the city, Isabelle received an offer from Alm to go in his place to the Eastern Camp where all of her friends were. After reuniting with her friends, Isabelle fought many skirmishes in the deep Tundra, but it would not last very long. After only a few weeks fighting in the north, General Rudolf asked her and revolutionary Alexei '''to take care of Alm after a tragic accident on the battlefield. Isabelle lived a rough year in Albatross with the soldiers breathing down everyone's necks. It was during this time that Isabelle writes about an encounter with Victorian Child '''Nikolai during his time in the city. Isabelle was also in the city during the Yakovian invasion of Fort Palto. When the Yakovians planned to invade Fort Gorod, the fort right outside of Albatross, Isabelle volunteered to fight in the special unit. This meant that she was to not fight in the city, but merge with the armies from the north and help them destroy Gorod. During the invasion, Isabelle witnessed the death of General Rudolf, as well as the moment Yakov managed to redirect lightning to destroy the fort. After Gorod was destroyed, the armies stormed into Albatross where Isabelle and her friends assassinated King Ivanovich and claimed Albatross for the Yakovians.